Wiz Kid Jackson
by Miran Anders
Summary: Stargate to Harry Potter, would you believe. COMPLETE. Amusing idea for me, anyway! seriously written. Set after season 5 for Stargate, Future for Potter.
1. Owl

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions,

Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

Author's Note: I suppose we all had our own way of dealing with Daniel's leaving… this one just came to me when I was looking at a movie poster, and it made me laugh out loud.  I thought it would be 'an amusing conceit'.  I hope you enjoy it.   Oh, and my apologies to a certain author.  I'm just borrowing, no infringement intended.

**Wiz Kid ****Jackson******

            Daniel Jackson sat across from the major, staring disconsolately into his mug.     "I don't know, Sam.  I mean, I've thought about leaving before.  Haven't you?  To just have the freedom to do whatever you want, without, well, I don't know."  Putting down the mug with a hollow thud, he shook his head.  "Don't you ever get tired of it all?"

            Sam chewed a mouthful of cereal and shrugged as she swallowed.  "I suppose.  But I don't think I'd actually do it.  At least, not now…"  She stared thoughtfully at the salt shaker on the table and Daniel grinned at her in spite of his mood.  The conversations over breakfast before a mission tended to be a bit more subtle than the ones they had over beer after.  The only reason Sam would leave was the exact reason she would stay – and that reason happened to be on his way over to the table with Teal'c.

            "Mornin', campers.  We got good news and bad news.  We're not leaving for P63 today."

            "Why not, sir?"  Carter's eyes were on the colonel, suddenly all business.  Daniel envied the way she could order her life into discreet sections, deal with one at a time.  

            "The chemical analysis of the atmosphere is inconclusive, Major Carter."  Teal'c almost let a smile slip free.  "I believe I told O'Neill that it was in doubt last night."

            "Look.  Just because I didn't read the whole report doesn't mean I didn't believe it, or wasn't paying attention to it."

            Teal'c and Carter stared at each other for a moment, trying to find a reasonable context for that sentence.  Carter shook her head.  "Well, all right, sir.  What's the other thing then?"

            "The other thing?"

            "You said good news and bad news."  

            "Oh.  It's just an expression."  Carter stared at him, her eyebrows raised.  "What?"  Her blue eyes softened from surprise to bemused affection.  Jack recognized her expression and blinked at her.  "Well, it is, isn't it?"

            They were interrupted as Daniel leapt to his feet, pointing toward the ceiling.  "What the hell is that?"  They turned, Carter and O'Neill reaching instinctively for side arms that weren't there in their casual fatigues.  Teal'c scanned the room, and several officers who were off duty stared blankly at them.

            O'Neill looked around once more, turned to Daniel.  "What was what?"

            Daniel blinked, shook his head, looked around searchingly.  "I saw something.  I _thought I saw something, anyway.  A bird, or maybe it was just a piece of paper…"  He trailed off and looked back into the concerned eyes of his teammates.  "It was big.  I don't know how you could have missed..."  He looked around, saw nothing, and shrugged.  "I really thought I did."  He took off his glasses, polished them on his shirttail and pushed them back onto his nose before looking sheepishly at them.  "Sorry about that.  Ah.  You were saying?"_

            Sam and Jack exchanged a glance.  "May have been a light reflection, sir."  Jack nodded thoughtfully, still staring at Daniel.  "Well, we're still due in the General's office in fifteen for the briefing, which will now say, I suppose, that we've got the day off."

            "Not quite off, Sam.  I'm still on that translation, and-"  He stopped, noticing for the first time the serious set of Jack's eyes.  "Jack?"

            "Ah, Danny?  What kind of bird?"         

            Daniel blinked off toward the wall.  He frowned, looked thoughtful, then shrugged.  "Owl?"  He frowned again, pursed his lips.  "Maybe?"

            Jack stared at him for a moment, rubbed his eyes with his hands, and finally muttered under his breath.  "Not now."

            "Now, sir?"

            "Nevermind.  We'll figure it out soon enough."

            Sam looked concerned, her eyes darting between Jack and Daniel.  "Sir, if there's anything I can do?"  Jack lifted his eyes to meet hers, and smiled thinly.  

            "I'm sure there will be, Major.  Let's get this briefing over with and-"

            The sudden noise of  klaxons erupted throughout the base, a synthetic voice calmly speaking in the mayhem.

            _Intruder alert.__  Intruder alert.  There has been an unclassified person sighted in the base.  Lockdown sequence six, five, eight, niner…_

            Colonel and Major snapped into action, running for their posts in the gate room.

            "What's going on?  The gate didn't activate, did it?"  

            Jack yelled over his shoulder. "Teal'c.  Keep an eye on Daniel.  We have the gate.  And stay close!"  They rounded the corner into the gate room, and the door shushed closed behind them.  "Carter.  Weapons."

            "On it, sir."  She was already opening the weapons locker and handing out rifles.  

            "Why here, Jack?  There was no gate activation."  

            "It's our zone.  We defend it.  Take cover."

            Daniel ducked behind the table that Teal'c overturned and peered over the top.  For some reason he wanted to see what was going on.  Without knowing why, he felt like something was about to happen, and probably to him.

            "Carter!  What's with the gate?"  Sam turned around and saw a sparkling silvery mist gathering around the stone.   It swirled and writhed, miniature lightning bolts flashing across it.  Soon they were less than miniature.  "Carter!"

            "I don't know, sir.  There's some kind of energy build-up going on, and the naquada must be sensitive to it!"  They were both yelling by now, just to hear each other over the heady whine of the energy-laden gate.  "I don't think it's going to activate, but I'm afraid it's channeling too much energy to stay together!"   She frowned and looked like she had tasted something bad.  "Do you smell that, sir?  It's like the air tastes like… tin."

            O'Neill turned to look at the Stargate and swore.  "Would dialing out take the pressure off?"  He looked back over his shoulder and saw Jackson standing, his eyes wide, staring at the wall opposite the gate.  "Daniel!  What-"  A brilliant flash of light blinded them all momentarily, but didn't keep Jack from jumping over the table and pulling Daniel down behind it.  

The silence that followed seemed more unnatural for the contrast.  O'Neill looked at Daniel first, who seemed stunned but all right.  He might have been hit by something, since there was a red mark on his forehead, but there wasn't any blood.  Then he looked around the side of the table and caught sight of Carter, who signaled that she was okay.  He tapped his forehead and she nodded that Teal'c was with her.  He let out a deep breath, unaware that he had been holding it.  Another signal to Carter, and he slowly looked around the edge of the table.

The gate was fine.  It looked as if nothing had happened.  Jack was about to relay that to Sam when he heard Daniel's voice. 

"Who- who are you?"


	2. Appearances

"Daniel!  Get down." Jack hissed, yanking unsuccessfully on the back of his shirt.  Daniel didn't move.  Something had his complete and determined attention.  Slowly, O'Neill stood up next to him, gun at the ready, while Carter and Teal'c followed his lead.

Standing in the middle of the room was a woman in a long black robe.  She had bushy brown hair that was pulled back, although several tendrils had broken loose and were cascading around her face.  She was staring at Daniel with the same rapt attention that he had focused on her.  

"Do I know you?"  

Jack lowered his gun and motioned to the others, keeping his eyes on the woman in black.  "Shouldn't you be saying something?"

She looked in Jack's direction for a moment, frowned, and looked back to Daniel, who had come around the table to stand in front of her.  

"Daniel.  Take it slow."  Jack shifted his own position closer to the two of them.

The woman looked into Daniel's eyes.  She reached into a long bag that hung at her side, and rummaged in the bottom until she came up with a small blue speckled feather.  Putting it into the palm of her hand, she reached towards Daniel's forehead.  Jack clamped his hand over her arm, stopping her.  "It's got to be his choice.  I know the rules."  She frowned at O'Neill, made a frustrated sigh.  

"Jack, do you know her?"  The colonel didn't even look at Daniel, not breaking eye contact with the woman.  "Jack?"

It was the woman who dropped her arm and turned to look squarely at Daniel.  "Daniel Jackson.  Do you wish to remember?"

Daniel froze for a moment, then bobbed his head toward her.  "Excuse me?  Remember what?"

            She took a deep breath, her expression not changing.  "Do you wish to remember?"

            Daniel kept looking at her while he spoke to Jack, as if she were some alien who didn't know what he was saying.  He also noticed that there was something quite attractive about the set of her jaw and the depth of her eyes.  "Jack?  What's going on here?  And why does it feel like I should know her from somewhere?"

            O'Neill spoke quietly.  "Will he forget us?"

            She frowned, lightly, then shook her head.  "No.  He'll remember everything."

            "Ja-ack?"  Daniel turned to Sam and Teal'c where they stood two paces behind the colonel.  "Do you guys know her?  Am I missing something?"  They looked at each other and shook their heads, although Daniel noticed that Sam kept her rifle aimed carefully at the stranger.   A slight thrill of fear was passing through him when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to look into the concerned brown eyes of his friend.  

            "Look, Daniel.  There's some things you don't remember.  Not all bad, not all good… just different.  It might be hard."

            "Things about what?"  He stared into Jack's eyes and a light dawned.  "Things about me?"

            "Yeah."  Daniel felt the hand squeeze his shoulder.  "Do you want to remember?"

            Suddenly the fear blossomed into something more tangible.  "Should I?"

            Jack shook his head loosely and blew out a breath.  "I think I would.  And knowing you, Danny," he grinned at the younger man, "You won't be able to sleep nights if you don't."  Jackson looked from Jack to his teammates, and then at the strange woman in black.

            "Ask me again."

            She smiled, her expression changing to one of warm concern.  "Daniel Jackson.  Do you wish to remember?"  He swallowed hard.  

            "Yes."

Holding the feather in her palm, she held it against his forehead and whispered, "Deletrius."  Daniel closed his eyes, and for a moment, nothing happened.  Then he cried out and dropped to his knees, holding his head as if it would explode.

"Daniel!"

"Leave him, he's got to do this.  Don't touch him."  They might not have listened if the woman hadn't looked like she was holding herself back as well.  She leaned forward to murmur to him. "Daniel, just let it happen.  Don't fight it, it only makes it worse.  You know that."

Sam stopped at the colonel's elbow.  "What's happening to him?"  Jack shook his head, his eyes riveted in horror.

"How long?"

"Not long.  This is only the first stage."

"First stage?  Who came up with that idea?"

She looked away from Daniel's pain and found herself face to face with Jack's, instead.  She tried to soften her voice.  "He did."  

            On the floor, Daniel had stopped writhing.  He was laying on his side in a fetal curl as his breathing slowly began to normalize.   The woman seemed to not be able to stop herself any longer, and dropped to his side.  As she smoothed the hair back from his forehead, the rest of the team saw a fine pink zig zag of scar.  Sam touched the colonel's arm.  "Did she do that?"

            Jack shook his head.  "No, it was there after the flash when she first showed up."  He dropped to one knee.  "Danny?"

            Daniel opened his eyes slowly, blinking.  His hand lifted to the mark on his forehead, rubbed against it for a second.  Then he pushed his glasses up and looked into the woman's face.  Frowning, he opened his mouth, stopped.  The frown turned gradually into an open smile.  

"Hermione?"  The woman inhaled abruptly as a wave of relief washed over her.  Her eyes sparkled with tears.  "It is you."

            "It is."

            He shifted his gaze over to Jack.  "You knew."

            "I knew a little.  You okay?"

            "Yeah…"  He sat up with Jack's help, leaning hard against him.  "But if I remember right, I'm not done."

            Hermione nodded.  Reaching into the bag at her side once more, she pulled out wooden stick.  "You said I should give you this."  

            Daniel's eyes lit on the stick and he laughed.  "You know, there's a large part of me now that doesn't really believe any of this."

            "You always had that part, Daniel.  It's what made you so careful when you arranged this."

            "Sir?"  Sam got the colonel's attention.  "What is that?"

            O'Neill looked at her briefly before looking back to the scene unfolding in front of him.  "It's a wand, Carter.  Haven't you ever seen a wand before?"

            "A wand?"  She blinked at him, looked at Daniel and let out a little gasp of amazement.  "Not like a wand about 11 inches long, made of holly, with a phoenix feather in it?"

            "The same."

            "You're kidding."

            Daniel looked up at her from where he leaned on Jack on the floor.  "Don't worry, Sam, I'm a little disbelieving myself."  He looked over his shoulder at Jack.  "I think you can stay there, if you don't mind."

            "I'm here, pal.  Just do what you have to do."

            Daniel reached up to Hermione and took the wand in his right hand.  He closed his eyes and whispered something.  Apart from a sharp intake of breath, nothing else seemed to be happening.  Daniel just sat there with his eyes shut, occasionally moving his lips, as if he were reading something.  Jack looked up at the woman in black.

            "Is he all right?"

            "He will be.  This could take a while."

            "How long?"

            "Less than an hour."

            Jack shifted and supported Daniel more comfortably.  "We should let the General know everything is okay."  Hermione shook her head.

            "The rest of the base is unaware of anything happening."  The three other team members stared at her.  She blinked at them, somewhat haughtily.  "For heaven's sake.  I'm not without power myself, you know."

            The team exchanged looks.  "Right."

            Sam squatted down next to Jack and pushed the hair back off Daniel's forehead, looking at the lightning bolt scar once more.  "So let me get this straight.  He's Potter.  And it's all real."  Hermione shook her head.

            "Almost.  Potter's him.  And yes, it's real.  That woman was pretty clever, so we decided to give her enough to make a whole world.  With enough changes to distract anyone who was after him- eye color, name."  She sighed.  

"It's like this.  Daniel Jackson was twenty when Hogwarts came under magical attack.  He was teaching there at the time, finishing up his graduate studies."  She smiled fondly and a little sadly for a moment.  "We'd finally figured out…"  She shook her head, pulled herself together.  "The dean knew that Daniel was the only one strong enough to take his place, but also knew that it wasn't yet time.  That was why-" she paused.  "Why the _enemy was in such a hurry to attack.  Then the Ministry of Magic wanted to have him try to defend us anyway.  For a while, it seemed everyone was after him."  She sighed and stretched her neck to get the kinks out._

            "Daniel came up with the idea of us putting a memory charm on him.  Something to keep him busy while waiting for the timing to be right.  He chose some things – archeology, for one.  We formed the charms as best we could… when you're changing someone's whole history, it's better to use as much as you can from their real past."  She slumped to the floor, cross-legged, and sat next to Jack.  He realized for the first time how much this had taken out of her.  "So even in this 'life', he had lost his parents early, and had an unusual childhood.  The one that surprised all of us was when he became the leading expert on ancient languages – but we realized that it all made sense when the serpent lords came."  Sam looked at her quizzically.  

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed.  "Parseltongue.  He can talk to snakes."  


	3. Nine and Three Quarters

Sam nodded.  

"I guess that makes sense, if any of this does."

"I think he's coming around."  Jack shifted his arm around Daniel's shoulder, as the younger man blinked and shook his head.  "You okay, Danny-boy?"

Daniel looked at all of them in turn.  "I had the most amazing dream, and you were all in it."  He laughed at their expressions.  "I'm kidding.  I'm okay."  He patted Jack's hand on his shoulder.  "Thanks."

"No problem."  Jack helped him to his feet while Teal'c gave the ladies a hand.  

"Hermione.  I-"  Daniel was abruptly cut off as Hermione threw herself into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth.  The team averted their eyes politely until they came up for air.  "Listen, Hermione.  I haven't exactly been- single."

"Shut up."  She kissed him again.  "I've been 'away' too.  And I know exactly what you've been through."  She smiled gently at him.  "Albus actually sent me off planet.  I was working as a geologist when we found the gate on our world.   Three days ago it activated, and this fell through."  She held up the feather.  "My team leader looked at me and asked if I knew what it was from… and I said, 'well, a Jobberknoll bird, I think."  She shook her head.  "I think I was as startled as he was.  I started to remember right away.  It took me this long to get the wand from the Ministry of Magic, and to find you."

"I believe you."  He hugged her hard, and smiled over her shoulder at his teammates.  "Um.  I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger.  I think Jack knows her already, but I don't know how."

"I've never met her.  But Albus told me about her.  Or warned me about her, I  was never sure which."  Daniel's eyebrows raised.  "He showed up after you came back from Abydos.  Asked me very nicely to keep an eye on you."  Jack's eyes sparkled fondly.  "It wasn't that hard."  Resuming his usual exterior, he added, "not that it wasn't a full time job.  If I'd known what I was getting us into…"  He stared again into his friend's eyes.  "Ah, what the hell.  I still would have done it."

Daniel looked at his teammates, his family of the last five years.  "I don't know how to thank you all."  He looked at the floor, and when he looked up again, his eyes were wet.  "I don't know how to say goodbye, either."

There was an awkward moment before Sam stepped forward.  "Then don't."

"But I have to go."

"Well, sure, but that doesn't mean we can't keep in touch, does it?"

Daniel looked at Hermione, who shrugged.  "I'm not sure it's safe for you to remember this."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Danny.  You're looking at the keepers of bigger secrets than that."

The younger man looked hopeful.  "Maybe you're right.  But there's got to be a cover story for the rest of the world, even for the rest of the Stargate command."

Hermione nodded.  "Done.  You've been appointed professor at a private university on P39-ON6."  She smiled at Daniel.  "That's been home for me for over ten years.  Let your government cover up beyond that.  They're good at it, aren't they?"

Jack laughed.  "She's a smart one.  But will Hammond go for it?"

She looked at him, unsuccessfully covering a smirk.  "Oh, I think so."

"Well, good then."  Jack looked at Daniel and then toward the gate.  "How do you get out of here?"

The lady in black laughed again.  "Did you ever notice that there are nine chevrons on the gate?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you put your wand over the DHD, it makes it 9 ¾."  She stepped over to the gate and frowned.  "But you don't have a DHD."

Sam motioned toward the control room.  "We have a computer.  I'm sure we can make it work."  She began to walk toward the door and stopped, walked back to Daniel.  "You will keep in touch, won't you?  I mean, I don't have an owl-"  she stopped as her voice cracked, and he hugged her.  

"I'll miss you.  I love working with you, you know."  She nodded.  "Remember, radio signals go through.  We'll find a way to keep talking…  I promise."   Then, quietly, into her ear, he whispered.  "And keep an eye on him, okay?"  She laughed out loud at that.

"I'll try."  Sam looked affectionately at him.  "I'll talk to you soon, Daniel.  Be good."  Then she turned away, and without looking back, led Hermione up to the control room.

Daniel turned to Teal'c.  "Thank you.  You've always been there for me.  I'll miss you, Teal'c."  He stepped up and hugged the big man.

"I cannot say that I understand this, Daniel Jackson, but I understand that you must perform your duty."  He held Daniel at arm's length, squeezing his shoulders.  "Be well.  And call on me if there is anything I can do to help you."   Daniel smiled.  

"Thanks, Teal'c."  He turned to O'Neill.  "Jack.  What can I say?"  He looked at the colonel, looked at the floor.  "I mean, it's been…"  His sentence was broken off as Jack locked him in a bear hug.  

"Look, kid.  If you need anything, and I mean anything…"

"I know.  Thanks, Jack.  And if you guys ever need me for anything – I still know all I've learned here."  He stepped back and looked his commander in the eye.  "I won't forget."

"I know."

There was a series of clanking noises as nine chevrons locked rapidly into place.  With a metallic whoosh, the gate opened.  Jack nodded as he looked at the event horizon, which was glowing in shades of purple.  Hermione was at Daniel's side, like magic.

"Let's go."

They joined hands and walked up the ramp.  At the event horizon, just before they stepped through, Daniel turned and waved once more, with a smile.  "Until next time."  

            Back in the gate room, the three remaining teammates decided that it was a good time to take a day off.


End file.
